


some things are meant to be

by BookPirate



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Lizzie knows Darcy is her soulmate, but she really doesn't want anything to do with him, considering he's an arrogant actor and she's just an aspiring nobody writer. The universe has obviously made a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' by Elvis

“Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie,” Charlotte chants excitedly as she throws open the door to their apartment. “I think I found your soulmate!”

Lizzie sits up in a rush, dumping the bowl of popcorn that was in her lap to the floor. “What?”

At 32, Lizzie has given up trying to find her soulmate. When her mark appeared at the age of 18, she knew, statistically, most people met their soulmates between the ages of 22 and 26, so it never really bothered her that she hadn’t met them yet. Until she had turned 28, and 29, and 30.

At the age of 31, she had given up. The pain that accompanied the hope of the meeting of every new person wasn’t worth it, and she was tired of it. So she never wore anything that showed the mark on her collarbone, and became the master of deflecting questions about her soulmate. The pitying looks angered her like nothing else, and at least she was comforted by the fact her sister hadn’t found her soulmate yet, either.

“You’re never going to guess who,” Charlotte announces proudly, throwing herself on the couch with glee.

“Obviously not, Charlotte,” Lizzie snaps, bending to gather up the popcorn. “So, who is it?”

Charlotte takes a deep breath before saying, “Fitzwilliam Darcy.”

Lizzie drops the popcorn. “You’re shitting me.”

Charlotte grips her upper arms excitedly. “No! I swear to God, Liz, he has your mark. I saw it today!”

“And when would you have seen it?” Lizzie asks, still in shock. Her soulmate can’t be the currently acknowledged best actor with 4 Oscars and countless BAFTAs to his name.

“His aunt is Catherine De Bourgh, so she called him in for one of the promotions as a favor!” Charlotte squeals. “I’m so excited for you.”

Lizzie picks the popcorn up again and walks to the kitchen in a daze. “Charlotte, don’t.”

Her best friend follows her. “What’s the matter, Lizzie? I thought you would be happy?”

Throwing the popcorn in the trash angrily, she spins and faces Charlotte. “Happy? He’s Fitzwilliam Darcy, for fuck’s sake! He’s been seen with every model and A-list actress in Hollywood, not to mention his complete arrogance in any interview he gives!” She shakes her head and starts vigorously washing out the popcorn bowl. “There is absolutely no way he’s going to believe we’re meant to be together. I’m overweight -”

“- curvaceous!”

“ - plain -”

“ - classically beautiful!”

“Charlotte!” Lizzie snaps and turns away from the sink. “How would I even meet him?”

“Take a break from writing and come with me! He’ll be there overseeing the editing process so I can introduce you!” Charlotte reaches over and grasps her hand. “Please, Lizzie. What harm can meeting him do?”

Lizzie searches her best friend’s eyes and, after only seeing love and hope, nods reluctantly. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Lizzie can’t stop fiddling with the collar of her shirt as Charlotte leads her through the production building, nodding at the various people they pass. Even though she’d spent the entire night before assuring herself that she was perfectly fine with being alone, she still can’t help the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

After what seems like ages, Charlotte finally leads her to a room with a bunch of computer screens, a few people tapping away at them with a tall man brooding over them. Lizzie feels like she might be sick, and she’s only seen the back of his head. Charlotte clears her throat. “Mr. Darcy, there’s someone I’d like for you to meet.”

When Darcy turns around Lizzie feels the pit of her stomach drop to the floor. There’s no way this man was meant for her, because he’s the most handsome man she’s ever seen. He looks them both over quickly before turning to his phone. “What is it Ms. Lucas?”

“This is my best friend, Elizabeth -”

He looks up, staring coldly at Charlotte. “Listen, I appreciate the work you’ve done on this project, Ms. Lucas, but I’m going to have to report this incident to your boss. You cannot just bring fans into places of business.”

The feeling he’s definitely not for Lizzie cements in her stomach. “I’m not a fan,” she snaps, even thought she did thoroughly enjoy his turn as Sherlock Holmes.

“Of course not,” he says sarcastically. “Now, if you’ll kindly leave before I call security.”

“You arrogant ass!” she seethes. “If this is how you treat your supposed fans I’m shocked you have any left. Just because you’ve won some worthless awards for doing the job you’re paid to do doesn’t give you the right to speak to people like this.”

He looks shocked. “Now, listen here, Eleanor -”

“It’s Elizabeth,” she interrupts him.

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this, or you. Now, leave before I have you thrown out.”

“It’ll be my pleasure. I can’t stand to be around people who treat others with so little respect,” she sneers, before turning on her heel and storming out of the room

She’s almost to the front doors when Charlotte finally catches up with her. “I’m so sorry, Lizzie,” she says panting, clearly out of breath. “I had no idea he would act like that. He seemed so nice yesterday!”

“Don’t worry about it, Char.” Lizzie sighs. “I knew I hadn’t met him for a reason. It’s fine, because now the only thing that’s changed is I don’t feel anxious about meeting my soul mate anymore.

Charlotte pulls her into a hug. “I’m still sorry.”

Lizzie rubs her back. “It’s really, really fine. I like my life the way it is. I promise.”

And the thing is, she’s not even really lying.

* * *

 

At 33, Lizzie’s first book is published, and it becomes an instant best seller. Before she knows it, she’s being dragged along to various talk shows and book readings. She’s certainly not famous, but she’s at least well recognized in certain circles. Her life is pretty good, and she’s pleased when she sells 5 million copies. Her publishing company even throws her a party to celebrate, and she’s looking forward to spending time with her friends in a fancy setting.

“Oh, Lizzie, you look stunning!” Jane claps her hands together as Lizzie twirls for her in her gown.

Lizzie laughs. “Thanks, Janey. I was afraid the strapless look wouldn’t look good on me, but thankfully my boobs keep it up.” It was a nerve-wracking experience, buying something that would show off her mark, but since she’s sure she’ll never run into Fitzwilliam Darcy again, she decided ultimately it didn’t matter.

Jane snorts. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. Now, when’s Charlotte coming over?”

“Oh, she’s meeting us there with Anne.” Lizzie looks over at her sister slyly. “When’s Charles coming over?”

Jane blushes. She had met her soul mate only a few months prior to Lizzie’s book selling out, so the two hadn’t had a chance to meet yet. “I promise you’ll get to meet him tonight, Liz. Just promise me you won’t interrogate him too badly.”

Lizzie tsks. “I can make no such promise, but I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all I can really ask for, I guess,” Jane says with a sigh. “Now come on, we’re going to be late.”

The party is in full swing when they arrive, the group cheering as Lizzie steps into the crowded bar. After being stopped and congratulated many times over, she finally is able to join Charlotte, her girlfriend Anne, Jane, and the man she guesses must be Charles at their reserved table.

“Lizzie!” Charlotte cries, flinging herself at her best friend. “I’m so proud of you, love!”

Lizzie laughs as she squeezes back with matching enthusiasm. “Thanks, Char. You know I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh, stop it,” Charlotte laughs, pulling away to face the others at the table.

“Congratulations, Lizzie,” Anne says, giving her a warm handshake. “I’m so happy for you.”

Lizzie adores Anne, and feels a spread of warmth at her quite praise. She couldn’t imagine anyone better for her best friend. “That means so much to me, Anne, thank you!”

“Lizzie, this is Charles,” Jane cuts in, probably so they can be introduced before Lizzie is whisked away again.

Charles has a round, happy face, with twinkling brown eyes and a wide smile. “Lovely to meet you, Lizzie. Jane’s told me so much about you. Congratulations.”

“All good things, I hope, Charles,” she teases, shaking his hand.

“Please call me Charlie.” His grin is contagious until his gaze drops to her shoulders, and he freezes. Lizzie squirms a little, but the pause isn’t long enough for Jane to intervene. “Is that your soul mark?”

“Yes,” she answers, a little uncomfortably, rubbing at her collar bone absently.

“It’s beautiful.” His eye flick back up to hers, and there’s something unreadable in his expression. “Do you know who your soul mate is?”

After exchanging a quick glance with Charlotte, she decides to be at least a little honest. “I met him once, but it wasn’t meant to be. One of those flukes you hear about, I guess.”

Charles' brow furrows. “Well, I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“Come on, Liz, let’s hit the bar,” Charlotte pleads, changing the subject. “I’ve been waiting for a martini for ages.”

Lizzie lets herself be pulled away, and manages to get over the lingering feelings of awkwardness and resentment Charles brought up. Over the course of the evening she learns he’s a sweet, kind man, and perfect for her sister, so she spends the rest of the night feeling happy. It’s stopped bothering her Darcy is her soul mate, because she didn’t choose to love him, so she focuses on dancing with the people she chooses to love.

* * *

 

Lizzie is staring blankly at the sheet of paper that is supposed to be the sequel of her first book when her phone rings. Startled, she scrambles to find it underneath the clutter that’s accumulated around her. Finally finding it, she manages to answer before it goes to voicemail. “Hello?”

“Is this Elizabeth Bennet?”

“Yes,” she replies, a little bit breathlessly. “Who may I ask is calling?”

“This is Richard Fitzwilliam, from Rosings Film. I hope you don’t mind, I got your number from one of our executive assistants, Ms. Lucas?”

“What can I do for you?” she asks, trusting Charlotte enough to not hang up immediately.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d be interested in turning your novel into a movie.”

Lizzie has to clamp down a scream. “That sounds wonderful! I mean, I can’t agree to anything until we’ve had a formal meeting but I am certainly interested in talking with you.”

“Great! Does 3 on Thursday work?”

“Perfect! If you would just give me the address, my lawyer and I will meet you there!” Lizzie says, trying to sound like she’s not internally freaking out.

Richard rattles off the address. “See you Thursday, then!”

As soon as he hangs up, she calls Jane, who is technically also her lawyer. Once Jane answers, Lizzie immediately cuts her off. “What are you doing Thursday at 3?”

“Nothing, as far as I know. The Lincoln case just wrapped up so I’ve got a few days off. Why, what’s up?” her sister asks, sounding concerned. “You sound like you’ve been running.”

“Rosings Films just called and asked if we could discuss doing a movie!” Lizzie finally is able to shout.

The scream Jane lets out mirrors Lizzie’s own feelings, and she can’t wait for Thursday.

* * *

 

“Okay, Lizzie, just remember, please, please, please let me do the talking,” Jane tells her, a little breathlessly, straightening out her sister’s collar. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I went to school for this so I know what I’m doing.”

“I know, and I trust you,” Lizzie says soothingly. Jane is more nervous than she is, probably. “It’ll be fine.”

Jane smiles. “I thought that was my line.

“Ms. Bennet and Ms. Bennet? Mr. Fitzwilliam will see you now!” the overly cheery receptionist chirps from her desk.

Jane tugs on Lizzie’s collar one last time. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” She takes a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go in.”

Lizzie has a genuine smile on her face as she and Jane enter Richard’s office, but it quickly turns into more of a grimace when she sees who’s seated at the table. Charles is there, which is a pleasant surprise, and Darcy, whose presence surprises her like a gunshot wound.

Richard, seated at the head of the table, stands up as they enter. “Ah, Ms. Bennet and Ms. Bennet! Pleasure to meet you.” He shakes both of their hands with a firm grip that makes Lizzie instantly like him. “I’m sure you know Charles Bingley, and this is, of course, Fitzwilliam Darcy.”

“We’ve met,” Lizzie says through clenched teeth. Darcy’s jaw twitches, but other than that says nothing. If the others notice, they don’t say anything.

Charles beams at them. “Jane! So this is that important meeting you told me about this morning.”

Jane blushes. “Yes, well, shall we get down to business?”

“Yes, of course!” Richard gestures to their seats. “Please, sit.”

The meeting goes better than Lizzie would’ve expected, had she known Darcy would be there. He doesn’t speak for the entirety of it, but stares at her when he thinks she’s not looking. But Lizzie is aware of his every move, wary of why he’s there, so she knows, though she couldn’t say why. They’re nearing the end of the meeting when Lizzie finally brings up the biggest issue she sees. “Now, how much say would I have in the casting?”

“Oh, you’ll have final say. Much like with the script, you’ll be able to veto what you dislike. As long as you don’t attempt to take the process over completely,” Richard teases.

Lizzie laughs and relaxes for the first time since she’s stepped in the room. “I think you’ll find me more easygoing than perhaps some of the other authors you’ve worked with. As long as the heart of the story stays the same, the details don’t matter to me.”

Darcy snorts at this, causing Lizzie to turn to him with narrowed eyes. Immediately she tenses up again, but before she can say anything, Charles turns to him. “Yes, Darcy?” he asks, rather firmly.

“I just believe we’ll have to wait and see if Ms. Bennet’s claims are true,” he says nonchalantly.

Lizzie bristles. “Well, if you’re hoping to get a role in this movie, I’ll tell you right now you’re not.”

Darcy’s eyes flash and his mouth opens, but Richard cuts him off. “Oh, don’t worry. Darcy here is one of the usually silent partners in the firm. He’s interested in being a producer to the film only.”

Lizzie has a moment of horror when she thinks both about potentially having to spend more time with him, but also that she might’ve blown her chance at having her book made into a movie. Thankfully, Richard looks more amused than anything.

Charles stands up and gives Jane a smile. “Well, I think that just about wraps it up. We’ll send the contract over later today so you can look it over one last time.” He shakes Lizzie’s hand with a wink before grasping Jane’s hand. “We still on for dinner?”

“Of course,” Jane murmurs, blushing again. “See you later.”

Richard shakes their hands, too. “We’re excited to start working with you.”

Darcy, predictably, says nothing.

When they’ve finally exited the building, Jane turns to Lizzie with a smile. “That went rather well, didn’t it?”

“Unless you count the human blight that is Fitzwilliam Darcy,” Lizzie grumbles.

Jane sighs. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’re probably not going to see him much.”

“Fingers crossed.”

* * *

Jane is wrong.

Lizzie loves being on set of the movie, not only because she gets to see her book brought to life, but because she’s also surrounded by people that are as enthusiastic about it as she is, except, of course, Darcy, who seems to solely exist as the bane of her existence. She’s not sure what she did to be cursed by a soul mate who dislikes her, but at least he doesn’t know the truth. It’s the one thing that brings her comfort. He stalks her silently, hanging on the fringes of every conversation she has, never really saying anything, and it’s driving her mad. Finally, one day she snaps, and turns to him in anger. “You mind?”

He seems genuinely surprised by her ire, which is surprising to her, since she’s never particularly tried to hide her dislike. He clears his throat before saying, “No, I just thought that you had a good point, about how Maria should deliver her line.”

“Thanks.” She’s a little taken aback by his praise, so she can’t help pressing. “No critiques?”

He grins. “None whatsoever.”

The sight of his smile might be too much for her heart to handle, so she excuses herself before deciding she’s probably had enough of the set for the day. She curses herself the entire way home, feeling weak just because her soul mate smiled at her. She has to remind herself of their first conversation, and almost every subsequent interaction. Just because he was nice once, does not forgive his sins. She’s so wrapped up in her thoughts she doesn’t notice Charlotte’s things by the door, and so she screams when she sees her in the kitchen. “What the fuck?”

Charlotte jumps, and fumbles with the apple she’s eating. “Jesus Christ, did you not get my text?”

“Obviously not,” Lizzie snaps, pressing a hand to her heart and resting her forehead against the fridge. “What are you going here?”

“The water heater in our apartment broke and flooded the place. Anne’s out of town, so I figured I would just crash at your place.” She takes a bite of the apple. “What’s up with you? You seem cranky.”

“Thanks,” Lizzie says darkly, removing a bottle of wine from the fridge. “I’m just here to drink my problems away.”

Charlotte follows her out to the living room. “Listen, I’m all for day drinking, but if I’m going to join in, I have to know why.”

“Darcy was nice to me.” Lizzie pops the cork of the bottle and takes a swig, before passing it to Charlotte.

“So?” Charlotte licks her lips as she passes it back. “He is your soul mate.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Lizzie rubs at the mark. “It’s just that it made my heart all fluttery, and I wanted to forget every other awful interaction we’ve had, which I can’t. It shouldn’t mean anything that we’re soul mates. He still has to be a decent person, which he obviously isn’t.”

Charlotte sighs, taking the bottle back. “Look, I know he was an ass the first time you met. But what has he actually done after that?”

Lizzie plays off having to say something by taking a very long sip. “Well, he was rude to me during the initial meeting with Rosings, and now he just follows me around, like he’s waiting for me to mess up.”

“Or,” Charlotte interrupts, “maybe he just likes being around you. Has he been rude to anyone else you’ve seen?”

“No,” Lizzie answers slowly. “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen!”

Charlotte shrugs. “I’m just saying, maybe you should give the man a chance.”

Lizzie scoffs, taking a gulp of wine. “When hell freezes over, Lucas.”

* * *

 

Lizzie resolves to ignore Darcy the next time she steps on set, which is easier said than done, considering he’s holding a coffee out to her the minute she walks through the door. His lips twitch. “Elizabeth.”

“Mr. Darcy,” she responds tersely, accepting the coffee.

“I was speaking to Charles earlier, and I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot,” he tells her, matching her pace.

She groans internally, but tries to keep her face looking disinterested. “Did we? I hardly remember.”

“Elizabeth.” He grasps her elbow to get her to look at him. “I remember meeting you last year. You came in with Ms. Lucas -”

“Yes, I did, and you were extremely rude, but, as you said, it was a year ago, so I’d rather keep it in the past.” She turns and starts walking away.

She stops short when he says, “I know you’re my soul mate.”

Her hand clamps over his mouth. “Shut up!” She looks around, and, seeing no one in particular watching them, shoves him into a corner. “Are you crazy? Someone might’ve overheard!”

He raises an eyebrow at her and removes her hand. “I don’t see what’s so bad with that. I mean, if anything it’s more embarrassing for me than you.”

She feels anger bubbling in her veins, and slams her coffee down on one of the prop tables. “Think very carefully before you finish that thought.”

“I don’t understand. I’ve won several awards and accolades, and all you’ve done is write a best-selling novel.” He furrows his brow. “I’m just stating a fact.”

Red flashes before her eyes. “Another fact is that I don’t care if we’re soul mates or not. This may shock you, but someone can lead a very fulfilling, amazing life without public recognition. All I care about is how nice and kind people can be, and you obviously don’t hold those traits. Don’t speak to me again.” She turns on her heel and walks quickly towards the parking lot. Filming is almost over anyways, so she figures it’s really unimportant if she stays or not.

“Elizabeth, wait!” Darcy calls after her, but she doesn’t pause.

She knows, logically, that he has longer legs, and is in better shape than she is, but she still thinks she may have a chance of getting to her car first. And she does, for all of two seconds and has almost got the car door all the way open, before his hand slams the door shut. She looks up at him. “What could you possibly have to say?”

“Look, I apologize, okay?” He leans against her car, panting. “I can see how my actions could be considered rude.”

“There is no other way they could possibly be seen!”

“Still!” He stands up straighter. “I’m sorry.”

She opens and shuts her mouth a couple of times, before finally settling on, “I want to believe you’re sincere, but ultimately, I don’t know, because our entire acquaintanceship has led me to believe you’re a vain, egotistical man.”

His eyes flash dangerously. “Then you don’t know me at all.”

She refrains from tearing her hair out. “And what have you done to fix that? You’ve been following me around, eavesdropping on my conversations, and yet, this is the most we’ve ever spoken.”

“That may be my fault, but you’ve known longer than I have that you’re my soulmate, haven’t you?” he demands.

His tone is accusatory, so she lifts her chin up to look him square in the eye. “I tried to tell you, that day with Charlotte, and you shut me down. I had no interest in you after that.”

“And being soul mates, that doesn’t concern you at all?” he asks incredulously, dragging the neckline of his shirt down.

Her eyes dart down, and she can’t help the way she sharply inhales. There, underneath his collar bone, is a constellation of stars she’s only ever seen in the mirror. “Lyra,” she breathes, and her hand itches to touch it.

“Yes, Lyra.” The fight seems to have drained out of him. “Can I see yours?”

She swallows, her mouth suddenly feeling like a desert. Wordlessly, she unbuttons her shirt just enough to pull it off to the side, so he can see her mark. His face transforms, and he looks almost in awe of her as his eyes sweep from star to star on her collar. “When did you,” she swallows again, “when did you find out?”

He drags his eyes back up to hers, and it takes him a few moments to process her question. “The day after you met Charles, he told me.”

Anger flares up in her again. “So you’ve known for what, eight months now? And you’re just now telling me? The only difference between us is that I actually did attempt to tell you.”

He runs his hands through his hair. “I had to make sure you wouldn’t sell me out to the media, or embarrass me.”

“ _Embarrass_ you -”

“Not like that,” he sighs and scrubs at his face, “I swear. No, I meant like how sometimes exes will sell stories to the news to be famous for 15 minutes. I wanted to make sure we would, well, get along.”

She suddenly feels very, very tired. “So, essentially, you were also afraid we wouldn’t get along. Like me.”

“Soul mates don’t work 25% of the time,” he says with a small smile.

She laughs. “I think I read that study.” She then sobers, and looks up at him. “So, to say we got off on the wrong foot is an understatement.”

“Agreed.”

“What do you want to do about it?” she asks, curiously.

He shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. “If I’m being completely honest, I think we could work, given time.”

She smiles. “So, take it slow?”

His answering smile makes her feel warm. “I’m game if you are.”

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Lizzie calls as she slides the final bobby pin into her hair. “We have to leave in five minutes!”

“Coming!” Darcy calls from the bedroom, where he’s supposed to be getting dressed.

Lizzie scoffs as she attempts to bend over and put her shoes on. “You said that five minutes ago!”

Suddenly, he’s kneeling in front of her. “Allow me.” He slides on her shoes for her, and makes sure they’re secure before standing up and looking her up and down. “You look beautiful.”

She blushes. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” When he bends down for a kiss, however, she quickly dodges. “I can’t let you ruin my makeup!”

“If you say so.” He snorts and presses a kiss to her neck instead, before moving down and nosing at her mark. It makes her knees go weak, like it does every time he touches it, and she has to clutch at him to stay upright.

“Will,” she tries to chastise, but is pretty sure it comes out too breathily to get her point across. “We’re going to be late.”

“I don’t actually care,” he reminds her, winding an arm around her waist as he presses a kiss to the spot.

She pinches his side, causing him to jerk away. “I do! This is my first movie premiere, and we’re supposed to be going public, remember? That’s why you’re not wearing a tie.”

He sighs and pulls away. “I remember.” He presses one last kiss to her head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She slides her hand into his and tugs him out the door, to where their limo, and the premiere, await. It’s nerve-wracking, but better, as it usually is, with him at her side.


End file.
